Entra en mi vida
by Clave de Luna
Summary: Hay noches que invitan a la reflexión y con suave música de fondo podemos sumergirnos en lo más profundo de nuestros pensamientos. Descubre que es lo que pasa por la mente y el corazón de Darien Chiba en estas noches tan especiales. Pasen y Lean!


_**Entra en mi vida**_

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Tokio, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir lentamente el cielo estrellado, amenazando con dejar escapar las gotas de lluvia que en cualquier momento cubrirían el lugar.

En un departamento cercano a la bahía se encontraba un joven de cabello azabache y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, que con tan solo mirarlos podrías perderte en ellos.

Era una de esas noches de soledad donde los más profundos sentimientos salen a flote, donde uno reflexiona sobre lo vivido, piensa en los hechos pasados y desea o sueña con un futuro ideal.

La música sonaba suave de fondo, disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente el azabache se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Hace ya 4 años que había conocido a su dulce tormento, esa rubia de ojos tan azules como el mar, aquella rubia que había entrado en su vida sin pedir permiso, aquella que pudo derribar todas las barreras que había construido a su alrededor y que solo su amigo, su hermano Andrew había podido traspasar después de mucho trabajo y años de conocerlo, pero esa rubia las había atravesado desde el primer día que la vio.

Al principio no sabía cómo acercase a ella, nunca había sentido el deseo, la necesidad abrumadora de conocer a alguien. Es por eso que todos los días a la misma hora iba al Crow solo para poder verla, para que sus miradas se cruzaran aunque sea por tan solo un instante, para poder escuchar su voz y poder disfrutar de esa sonrisa tan genuina que solo ella podía brindar, y aunque no fuesen para él solo con verla ya se sentía feliz.

Con el tiempo encontró una forma muy poco habitual en él para acercarse a ella, es así que cada vez que tenía oportunidad la molestaba llamándola Cabeza de Chorlito.

Disfrutaba de sus berrinches, de su espontaneidad pero sobre todo de su sonrisa, y no podía negar que muchas veces los celos lo invadían cuando aquella niña mostraba más interés en su amigo.

Con la aparición de Sailor Moon su mundo cambió, muchas veces se encontraba en las noches vagando por las calles de Tokio vestido con un smoking color negro en busca de un cristal que una mujer de lagos cabellos le pedía en sus sueños, sueños que se han repetido desde que la guerrera de la luna había aparecido. Algo en ella le hacía recordar a su Cabeza de Chorlito, quizás eran sus ojos, quizás su sonrisa, pero lo que no podía negar era su deseo de protegerla, de sentirla segura, ese temor a perderla que lo invadía cada vez que se enfrentaba a las malignas.

Cuando descubrió quien era en realidad, que él era la reencarnación del príncipe de la Tierra y que ella era su princesa, muchas veces dudo, muchas veces se cuestionó si lo que sentía por ella era producto de sus recuerdos como el Príncipe Endymion o si su amor era por la niña que conoció. Pero esas dudas eran dejadas de lado cuando la tenía junto a él, cuando ella después de ver la duda en sus ojos le decía que su amor por él nada tenía que ver con sus recuerdos, sino que su amor es por y hacia el chico arrogante que conoció cuando tenía 14 años gracias a un examen de 30 puntos, y que lo amaba por lo que es ahora no por lo que alguna vez fue.

Cuando una niña de cabellos color rosa llego a su vida y después de saber de dónde provenía, eso no hizo más que afianzar su amor por ella, saber que tendrían un futuro juntos en donde esa niña llegaría para alegrarles los días lo lleno de dicha y felicidad. Es por eso que a partir de ahora se encargaría de protegerlas a ambas.

Siempre admiraba su fuerza, su determinación y bondad pero nunca pudo dejar de reprocharle que antepusiera la vida de los demás a la suya, y que aunque sonara egoísta de su parte no podría soportar perderla.

Sabía que muchas veces no se había comportado bien con ella, que su frialdad y su deseo de destacar en sus estudios habían provocado en ella una tristeza que ha intentado borrar cada día, haciéndola olvidar cada lagrima que ha derramado por él.

Muchas veces dio por seguro su amor, que nunca nada los separaría, y eso fue hasta que cierta estrellita musical, como solía llamarlo la más sobreprotectora de las amigas de la rubia, llego para poner en jaque su seguridad. Los celos que sintió cuando se enteró que tan cerca había estado ese sujeto de su novia, que ella encontrara en él el apoyo y refugio que él no podía darle, y no porque no quisiera sino porque el destino se había empeñado en separarlos una vez más le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero cuando todo termino el regreso a su lado feliz de encontrarla esperando por él.

**"_Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo"_** le había dicho aquella noche de luna llena cuando al fin juntos y en paz se encontraban, y en verdad no se había equivocado. Muchos años había estado solo pero ahora tenía la familia que tanto anhelaba y que en ella encontró.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió cuando unos finos brazos lo rodearon por su espalda.

** - ¿En qué tanto piensas Darien?** – lo interrogó la rubia.

- Al sentir su dulce voz volvió en sí y girando se para observarla le respondió - **En ti -.**

** - ¿En mí? – **volvió a cuestionarlo.

** - Si - **afirmo mirando esos ojos azules que tanto amaba – **Gracias por entrar en mi vida - .**

** - Y… ¿eso por qué? – **le respondió con cierta confusión.

** - Porque antes de conocerte me encontraba solo, pero desde que llegaste encontré en ti una familia – **le respondió regalándole una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor, para después unir sus labios en un dulce beso siendo la luna la única testigo de su amor.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

_**FIN**_

_**Hola a todos! Que les pareció? Les cuento que aquí en mi país es una noche tormentosa y esta historia se me ocurrió después de estar escuchando algunas canciones y de ver el nuevo capítulo de Sailor Moon Crystal y si aun no lo vieron les pregunto... Qué están esperando? XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios!**_

_**Nos Leemos en la próxima... Saludos! **_


End file.
